


In Flagrante Delicto

by CleverDame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Heavy Petting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverDame/pseuds/CleverDame
Summary: Imagine Mary catching you and Sam in a compromising position.





	

You and Sam are alone. _Finally._ **  
**

“Sam,” You pant his name as his lips travel across your collarbone. His mouth is hot on your skin, making your whole body tingle. You’re tangled around each other, making out like teenagers in the kitchen.

“You like that?” he lifts his head, smirking.

“Yeah, it’s been two weeks, Sam. I’m dying.” You grin and kiss him as his rough hands slip under your shirt and up your back, pulling your body against his. He pulls your t-shirt over your head and your bra follows as he throws it unceremoniously to the other side of the kitchen where it lands on the stove.

He backs you up to the counter, trapping you.

“Jesus, I missed you.” He murmurs, biting his bottom lip, watching your nipples harden as the cool air hits your skin. Sam cups both your breasts, one in each hand rubbing his right thumb over your sensitive bud. He pinches gently and you arch into him moaning. You close your eyes and feel his mouth, wet and warm on your breast, sucking your nipple into his mouth.

“ _Uhh,_ ” you make a unintelligible groan of pleasure and disappointment as he pulls away from you. He yanks his own shirt over his head and swoops back in to kiss you, sliding his tongue past your lips as your chest crushes into his. 

“Baby,” Sam whispers, grabbing a handful of your left butt cheek. “I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Ahmm.” You tacitly agree, lost in a haze of lust.

“On the kitchen table.” Sam growls, nipping at your shoulder and lifting you into the air. You wrap both legs around his waist as he easily places you where he wants you.

You eagerly spread your legs for him to stand between them and reach for his belt. His erection is bulging through his jeans, confirming that you’re both ready for each other.

Sam’s belt drops to the floor as Dean and a blond woman saunter into the kitchen in mid conversation. They both immediately go silent as all four of your realize what’s happening.

“Shit,” you gasp, covering your naked chest and pushing Sam away from you.

“Mom!” Sams yells, high pitched and panicked.

“Mom?” You look from Sam to the woman and then to Dean who’s just standing there wide-eyed and frozen.

“Oh my God.” Sam’s mom covers her eyes and turns around, to face Dean. “Oh, God.”

“Dean, what the hell.” Sam’s on a desperate search for your clothing. Being the gentleman that he is, he tosses you a shirt before finding his own.

“This is not my fault.” Dean throws up his hands. He’s grinning now, clearly amused. “You didn’t tell me you were planning to have sex in the kitchen at two in the afternoon.”

“You said you were taking mom to lunch.” Sam huffs, moving to stand next to you where you’re blushing and staring a hole in the floor.

“Mom wanted to see you.” Dean chuckles.

“I just…” Mary looks from Sam to you and back to Sam, “I just wanted to see how you’re doing honey.”

“Well, this isn’t really the way I pictured you meeting her. Y/N, this is my mom, Mary.”

“Hi.” You make a passing wave of your hand in her direction.

“Mom, this is Y/N, My _girl_ -” Sam starts and then chokes a little. You two haven’t really defined your relationship up until this point.”My girlfriend…sorta.”

Sam awkwardly throws an arm over your shoulder. You look up to meet Mary’s stare as she gives you a once over.

Mary cocks an eyebrow.  “After what I just walked in on, I hope she’s your something, kiddo.”


End file.
